


Зеркало Дейлена

by AliciaRaven



Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mini, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Руна "Ревностный Двойник": вызывает двойника, который будет сражаться на стороне инквизитора. Если инквизитор погибнет, пока двойник еще действует, то двойник становится новым инквизитором. (с)





	Зеркало Дейлена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 в команду WTF Rare Games 2020.

Зеркало — тонкая пластина из оникса, в высоту и ширину чуть больше взрослого эльфа, — стояло посреди комнаты. Дейлен несколько раз обошёл его кругом, изучая механизм опоры и едва заметную тончайшую вязь множества рун, окольцевавшую края пластины. Он считал себя неплохим знатоком магической письменности, но из этих надписей смог понять только постоянно упоминающиеся «отражение», «жизнь» и «Кер». Большего ему, впрочем, и не требовалось. В совокупности эти слова подтверждали, что он не ошибся, потратив множество времени и денег на добычу этого артефакта.

Дейлен отошёл от зеркала и выглянул в коридор, чтобы удостовериться, что слуги выполнили его распоряжения и покинули особняк все до единого. Он не хотел рисковать — если о зеркале станет известно Великому Инквизитору Нимонуилу, то все честолюбивые замыслы Дейлена немедленно пойдут прахом.

Успокоенный, он вернулся к зеркалу, встал прямо перед ним и вглядывался в тёмную глубину оникса до тех пор, пока там не показался бледный, нечёткий контур его отражения. Тогда Дейлен приложил ладони к гладкой поверхности отполированного камня и начал читать заклинание.

Это заклинание было знакомо каждому инквизитору, с благословения Кер освоившего ту ветвь тёмного знания, которая издавна называлась «Коварство сильных». С его помощью можно было вызвать астрального двойника, собственную тень, обитающую в эфирном плане, и заставить работать на себя. Правда, недолго — самые могущественные маги не могли удержать астральных двойников в материальном мире дольше, чем на неделю, да и вид их не оправдывал названия, являя собой лишь бледный сияющий контур, в котором смутно угадывалось сходство с призывателем.

Но древняя могущественная магия зеркала дарила владельцу возможность явить полную силу этих чар, потому что наделяла двойников подобием плоти и возможностью оставаться в реальности до тех пор, пока сам призыватель не отпустит их.

Откликаясь на заклинание, зеркало засияло бледно-лиловым светом, холодным и тусклым, как небо в середине зимы. Отражение в нём стремительно обретало яркие краски, становилось всё реальнее до тех пор, пока Дейлен не ощутил тепло ладоней напротив. Тогда он сделал шаг назад, и инквизиторов в комнате стало двое.

— Кто ты? — спросил он у отражения.

— Дейлен Арнатин, воин-чародей Священной Инквизиции.

— Неверно. Это я — Дейлен, ты же лишь моё подобие.

Двойник вскинул голову; взгляды одинаковых карих глаз столкнулись в безмолвном яростном поединке. Сложно сказать, сколько он длился, но в конце концов двойник склонил голову, признавая власть над собой. Дейлен торжествующе ухмыльнулся.

— Ты будешь служить мне, двойник, — сказал он. — Прикидываясь мной, будешь входить в доверие, выполнять поручения, присутствовать на совещаниях и заседаниях, а потом исправно докладывать мне обо всём. Я же займусь по-настоящему важными делами во славу Кер, и когда придёт время, отпущу тебя обратно в зеркало.

— Я понял, господин.

Дейлен усмехнулся — слышать подобное обращение из уст самого себя было несколько странно. Но, на самом деле, весьма приятно.

— В таком случае, вот тебе первое задание. Жрица Лерана просила меня помочь со сбором компромата на её старинного недруга, лорда Алькандера. Поскольку её услуги не раз выручали меня, отказать было бы невежливо, так что ты займёшься этим вместо меня. В это время... — он взглянул на часы, — в это время Лерану можно найти на Храмовой площади. Иди.

— Мне могут понадобиться деньги. Одежда. Слуги.

— Ты — это я, — напомнил Дейлен. — Так что пользуйся всеми доступными ресурсами. Разумеется, в той степени, насколько это не опорочит мою репутацию.

Двойник едва заметно поклонился и вышел. Проводив его взглядом, Дейлен почти любовно провёл пальцами по краю зеркала.

— Воистину, ты стоишь всех затраченных усилий! — пробормотал он себе под нос.

С этого дня его жизнь сделалась лёгкой и приятной. Все докучливые и рутинные заботы взял на себя двойник, Дейлену же оставалось время от времени снимать сливки с его работы и заниматься теми делами, которые были ему интересны. Когда что-то не получалось, легко было списать это на ошибки двойника, а не его собственные. Относясь к нему строго и сурово, Дейлен ощущал особенное удовольствие — ведь, можно сказать, он держал в строгости самого себя!

Всего лишь за несколько лет ему удалось достигнуть вершин, о которых он раньше мог только мечтать. Сам Нимонуил назначил его своей правой рукой. Но, разумеется, на этом Дейлен не собирался останавливаться — зачем довольствоваться малым, если можешь получить всё! Утвердившись на новом посту, он немедленно взялся за новую интригу, раскинув сеть шпионов и посредников как по всей столице, так и за её пределами. Практически все заботы по выполнению поручений Нимонуила и поддержания в порядке дома он свалил на двойника, и тот безропотно смирился с этим. Если бы Дейлен не был столь увлечён и ослеплён амбициями, он непременно бы обратил внимание на то, что ему не свойственна подобная покорность — но этого не случилось.

Он неторопливо спускался в свою келью в подземелье главного храма, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не напевать прилипчивую площадную мелодию, когда навстречу ему из темноты выступила закутанная в такую же мантию высокая фигура. Двойник, в противовес Дейлену, был мрачен, как туча.

— Нужно поговорить, — без обиняков сообщил он.

— Входи, — Дейлен распахнул перед ним дверь кельи. — Что за спешка? Фальшивые письма не сработали?

— Я устал. Отпусти меня.

— Что?! — Дейлен рассмеялся, как от неожиданности, так и абсурдности подобного требования. — С какой стати?

— Я устал, — терпеливо повторил двойник. — Разве недостаточно тебе было моей помощи? Вспомни, где ты был, и взгляни, где есть сейчас. Всё это благодаря мне! Ты обещал, что дашь мне свободу, когда я помогу тебе подняться. Думаю, я заслужил её многократно.

— Чушь, — фыркнул Дейлен, небрежно взмахнув рукой. — Твоя работа ещё не закончена. Я достиг многого, конечно же, но сейчас наступает решающий момент, и без тебя мне не обойтись. Успокойся и займись делом. Обещаю, что, как только достигну цели, ты получишь свою свободу.

— Это я достигаю твоих целей, — холодно напомнил двойник. — Помнишь, когда ты в последний раз разговаривал с леди Лераной? Или, может быть, ты хоть раз виделся с лейтенантом Амалией, благодаря влиянию которой столичный гарнизон инквизитрикс одобрил именно твоё назначение на этот пост?

— Какая разница? — пожал плечами Дейлен. — Ты — это всё равно я. Моё отражение, не забывай этого. Или ты уже успел возомнить себя самостоятельной личностью?

— Нет, — помедлив, с какой-то странной интонацией отозвался двойник. — Я помню. Я — это ты.

— Прекрасно. Тогда ступай и не беспокой меня больше по пустякам.

Дейлен развернулся к столу, намереваясь взглянуть на бумаги, отложенные со вчерашнего дня. Он не придал значения мягкому шороху ткани за спиной — до тех пор, пока тонкая шёлковая удавка не захлестнула горло. От неожиданности у Дейлена подкосились колени, и верёвка впилась в шею ещё сильнее. Свет перед глазами стремительно померк, Дейлен уже не слышал своего беспомощного хрипа, не в силах был поднять руку, чтобы попытаться оторвать удавку, но тихий голос двойника над ухом услышал отчётливо:

— Если я выполняю все твои дела, и я — это ты, подозреваю, ты здесь лишний.

Дейлен хотел было возмутиться, но ему не хватило воздуха.

Двойник прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как жизненная энергия Дейлена покидает владельца, перетекая в него. Глубоко вздохнул и отпустил мёртвое тело, мешком свалившееся на пол. Шёлковая удавка исчезла в рукаве его мантии. Перевернув мертвеца ногой, двойник сорвал с его шеи ключ от единственной комнаты, куда ему не было доступа — той, в которой хранилось ониксовое зеркало, — и обернулся на стук в дверь.

— Мастер Дейлен, — послышался голос послушника. — Господин Нимонуил требует вас к себе немедля!

Двойник опустил взгляд и увидел, как истончается до прозрачности, исчезает в воздухе мёртвое тело на полу. Он усмехнулся и перешагнул через него, брезгливо приподняв полы мантии.

— Мастер? — взволнованно позвал снова послушник.

— Уже иду, — откликнулся Дейлен и распахнул дверь.


End file.
